Wire cables carry audio and/or video signals for radios, televisions and other telecommunications devices. A variety of cables, including Coaxial (Coax), High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Digital Video Interface (DGI), Video Graphics Array/Adapter (VGA), and Separation Video (S-Video) cables, may be used to transmit data, i.e., the audio/video signals, while power, in the form of alternating or direct current, may also be conducted along with, or through, the same or adjacent wire cables.
A signal carrying cable generally refers to a collection of two or more wires or conductors including a “hot” line to carry the current/signal, a “neutral” line to complete the current/signal carrying loop, and a “ground” line. Similarly, power cables include wires for negative, positive, and ground. The ground wire serves to protect a user during wire/cable installation and/or prevent damage to interconnected wires/cables during a high voltage/over-current condition. Such high voltage/over-current conditions may be produced by a power surge or a lightning strike.
A ground wire is typically connected to a highly conductive metal structure buried into the ground such as, for example, a copper water main of a residential or commercial building. While the electrical and mechanical connection from the wire/cable to ground is seemingly simple/non-complex, the requirements can be difficult to achieve. For example, a grounding connection between a coaxial cable and ground must pass an over-current condition of one-thousand five hundred and fifty Amperes (1550 Amps.) for six seconds (6.0 sec.) while maintaining electrical integrity to meet the requirements of Underwriters Laboratories (UL). During the electrical test, the connection must carry a load of one-hundred pounds (100 lbs.) for one hour. Meeting both the electrical and mechanical requirements is especially challenging when considering the need to minimize weight and cost. That is, there is constant pressure to reduce the thickness, and consequently, the weight and cost of wire/cables. The foregoing describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and challenges related to ground/bonding blocks.